Terror despues de la pesadilla
by leonshinoda
Summary: Cuando crees que todo te sale bien, te das cuenta que estas equivocado, pelear por la persona que amas es facil de decir, pero dificil de hacer, ¿Que hara Redfield?
1. Chapter 1

Terror Después De La Pesadilla

Este fanfic lo escribí basándome en diferentes juegos de Resident Evil.

Los Personajes de residente vil no me pertenecen solo le pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom yo solo tome sus nombres.

CAP. 1 Fin De La Pesadilla

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la mansión y el ecliptic Express los sobrevivientes del grupo stars regresaron a Racoon City para dar un informe de lo ocurrido en la mansión. Una de los sobrevivientes Rebecca Chambers iba más que traumada con lo sucedido en el descarrilamiento del tren en las instalaciones de umbrella y después de sobrevivir a esa pesadilla junto con el ex almirante Billy Coen, llego a otra mansión creyendo que su pesadilla acabaría, pero se equivoco, después de estar a punto de morir por las garras de un Hunter fue salvada por Chris Redfield un miembro de Stars quien junto con Rebecca lograron escapar de la mansión y llegara otras instalaciones de umbrella donde Wesker los traicionaría.

Los miembros de stars lograron vencer a el B.O.W. supremo y escaparon de. Ellos fueron Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Jill Valentine, Brad Vickers Y Barry Burton.

Al llegar a Racoon City Chris se fue a Europa a investigar sobre las raíz de umbrella, Los demás se separaron y cada uno tomo un rumbo diferentes.

Rebecca no tenia a donde ir o con quien quedarse entonces decidió ir a buscar a Chris ya que era la única persona en la que podía confiar y sentía algo por el mas que una simple amistad, sentía la necesidad de estar junto a el.

-(No se porque siento esto extraño por Chris Desde que me salvo en la mansión me siento rara, necesito estar con el, el es el único con el que me siento bien, creo que iré a buscarlo)- pensó Rebecca, mientras conducía al aeropuerto de Racoon City.

Mientras Tanto algo sucedía a las afueras de Racoon City.

(Esto sucede antes del desastre de Racoon City)

Los perros contaminados decidieron salir del bosque e ir a buscar comida fresca.

Por suerte Rebecca Tenía el número de Chris y decidió marcarle.

-Chris disculpa que te moleste, pero me gustaría preguntarte s-si mmm... Me podrías decir ¿en que lugar te encuentras? Es que me siento sola…- ella se sonrojo – (¿porque me sucede esto?)

-¿Rebecca estas ahí? Contesta!- dijo Chris

-Perdón por no contestarte, quisiera ir contigo por favor ¿puedo?-dijo Rebecca

-Claro Becky, Digo si no te molesta que te diga así- Chris

En ese momento Rebecca se sonrojo demasiado que parecía un tomate

-Estoy en París Francia cuando llegues me avisas y yo te recojo en el aeropuerto- dijo Chris con una voz feliz

-(que bien por fin estaré con Becky, siempre me agrado es muy hermosa e inteligente, Al parecer me gusta, intentare conquistarla pero le pediré un consejo a alguien)- en ese momento Chris le marco a Jill

-Jill necesito un consejo, mira ¿recuerdas A Rebecca?- Chris

-SI ¿es la niña nueva cierto?¿la química?- pregunto Jill

-Si ella, lo que sucede es que me esta comenzando a gustar y ella vendar a Francia conmigo y quiero intentarlo con ella- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Wow! Chris van a estar en Francia mira solo se que le gustan los chocolates y es muy tierna, inténtalo y suerte! Lobo jajaja- dijo Jill riendo

-Esta bien, no me fuiste de mucha ayuda pero esta bien, gracias-dijo Chris riendo

En ese momento el celular de Chris comenzó a sonar y el contesto

-Hello?- Chris

-Hola Chris te marco para avisarte que ya voy a subir a el avión rumbo a Francia espérame en el aeropuerto por favor- dijo Rebecca Y luego suspiro

-¿Qué sucede Becky- Chris

-No nada, es que me sentí nerviosa- (porque me pasa esto) se pregunto Rebecca

-Bueno esta bien te esperare en el aeropuerto Bye!- dijo Chris muy animado

-( Esta bien Rebecca estarás muy bien cuidada, estarás con Chris y no se porque siento esto)- se decía Rebecca una y otra vez

Rebecca viajaba en el avión rumbo a Francia para encontrarse con la persona en la que mas confía y que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el, la única persona que la tomaba en cuenta.

Mientras en algún lugar de Francia

7:30 pm 25 de agosto de 1998

-Señor tenemos la muestra de la nueva sepa del virus TG la terminaron ayer-sujeto 1

-Muy bien Veamos que hace esta maravilla jejeje- sujeto 2 (que risa mas malévola ^^)

Fin del capitulo 1

Este fanfic lo escribí yo por favor ayúdenme comentando en cualquier error que tuve por favor ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca iba llegando al aeropuerto de París, Francia, cuando recibe una llamada de Chris.

-Becky ya estoy en el aeropuerto, ¿estas por llegar?- Chris

-Ya voy cerca, eso creo- Rebecca

-OK, te esperare en la entrada Becky- Chris

8:00 PM

Llego el avión al aeropuerto y ella bajo del anden en ese momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en Chris y si, lo primero que vio fue a Chris frente de ella.

-Becky por aquí, ven- Chris

Cuando Rebecca vio a Chris comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Chris con un osito de peluche enorme y un ramo con flores.

-Chris… sniff … no deberías… no era necesario- cuando Rebecca termino la oración comenzó a llorar.

-Becky no llores por favor Haces que resienta mal- Chris

-No Chris lo que pasa es que nunca me habían regalado nada como esto, estoy muy feliz- Rebecca

En ese momento ella se abalanceo hacia Chris y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el casi se asfixia.

-Becky me estas asfixiando…- Chris

-Perdón Chris es que es de felicidad- ella estaba sonrojada

-Bueno Rebecca vámonos porque tengo que mostrarte la ciudad y donde viviremos por ahora- Chris

-Okay! ^^- Rebecca

9:00 PM

**En Los Laboratorios De Umbrella Francia**

-Jefe el proyecto Tyrant-Monster 1125 esta terminado, su fuerza vital es increíble- sujeto 1

-Y que me dices de los zombies tratados con el TG-virus?- Jefe

-Sus fuerzas han aumentado pero son igual de débiles aunque mas rápidos

y con un enorme ojo en el brazo izquierdo- sujeto 1

-Muy bien inyéctenles el TG-Virus a todos los B.O.W.s y me mandan el informe- Jefe

-Si señor- Sujeto 1

**Mientras con Rebecca Y Chris**

-A donde me vas a llevar primero?- Rebecca

-Vamos a ir a la torre Eiffel para que la conozcas y como ya es tarde después iremos al hotel donde me hospedo- Chris

-Okay Chris Vamos!- Rebecca estaba muy emocionada

Los dos se dirigían a la torre en el automóvil de Chris Cuando llegaron subieron inmediatamente. Estuvieron recorriendo la torre, Chris comprándole cosas y regalos a Rebecca y ella estaba muy feliz. Así se la pasaron juntos hasta las 11:30 de la noche.

11:30 PM

- (Rebecca se ve hermosa, sus ojos, dios esos labios, como le digo que la quiero)- Chris Pensamiento

*(DESDE AHORA LOS PENSAMIENTOS SERAN EXPRESADOS ASI -(EJEMPLO)- SI)*

-(Chris se ve muy guapo, será que enserio me gusta? ¿Por qué siento esto? yo no debería.)- Rebecca Pensamiento

En ese momento una mala o buena jugada del destino hizo que se voltearan a ver y al verse ocurrió algo inesperado…

Se miraron a los ojos y Chris pensó…

-(es mi momento are lo que mi corazón diga)- Chris pensamiento

Chris miro a los ojos a Rebecca, le puso su mano en sus mejillas e hizo algo que ni el se imagino…

Fin del chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen por el tiempo que me ausente aunque solo lo han leído tres personas ¬¬ pero aun así me alegro de ello :3

Resident evil no me pertenece ni los personajes, ellos los posee Capcom, la historia es mía y es lo único que tengo T-T

Chris miro a los ojos a Rebecca, le puso la mano en la mejilla e hizo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado…..

Sus labios se juntaron tan delicadamente, rozándose uno a otro y se abrieron camino a un momento muy delicado para ellos. El beso fue corto pero significativo y con mucho amor, cuando se separaron Rebecca estaba muy sonrojada y miro al joven.

-(¡me beso! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Le gusto?)- Se preguntaba mentalmente la joven mientras miraba a Chris sonrojada.

-(y ahora que debo ¿de hacer? ¿Que pensara?, ya seque hare, le diré lo que siento)- planeaba el joven Redfield viendo a Rebecca.

Chris tomo a Rebecca de la mano y la abrazo susurrándole en el oído.

-Me gustas, eres lo mas hermoso que he conocido, agradezco el momento en que te conocí- dijo estas palabras mientras apretaba aun más el abrazo.

-Chris ¿hablas enserio?- dijo un poco confundida la chica

-Te lo juro Rebecca si quieres te lo demuestro- dijo el joven mientras rompía el abrazo en el que estaban.

Tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo a la parte mas alta de la torre Eiffel, la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso tan delicado pero expresando todo el amor que sentían. Al terminar el beso le susurro.- es hora de irnos-

Rebecca tan solo lo miro sonrojada y le contesto débilmente

-está bien. Lo tomo de la mano cuestiono al joven –¿pero donde se supone que dormiré?

- en mi departamento hay dos camas, tú descansa en una y yo en la otra, si tú quieres claro- contesto sonriéndole

- okey, ¡si quiero!- dijo animadamente pero sonrojada

Cuando iban de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba Chris, Rebecca noto algo raro. Observo una industria un poco sospechosa, quiso preguntarle a Chris de que se trataba pero mejor se guardo la pregunta para después, pero en ese momento observo como un hombre de cabello grisáceo entraba al edificio con un maletín un poco sospechoso.

Continuaron en el camino y pasaron por un departamento de policía de Francia y una tienda de armas, después continuaron y se toparon con algo raro, la avenida más famosa der París se encontraba completamente vacía sin ningún coche a la visto o alguna persona, no le tomaron mucha importancia puesto que ya era tarde. Cuando llegaron al hotel no encontraron a la recepcionista y como ya era tarde creyeron que se fue a dormir, entraron directo al cuarto y cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama, pero antes de apagar las luces Chris se sentía un poco raro.

-(Rebecca no se molesto por el beso ni nada en lo común, ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? Creo que tengo que averiguarlo)- pensó el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

Salió al balcón que daba vista al maravillosos paisaje de Paris y le hablo a la chica esperando a que aun no se haya dormido.

Rebecca salió hasta el balcón, se acerco a el diciendo en tono dulce- ¿para qué me hablaste?

- mira, hace un momento en la torre te dije lo que sentía por ti, te lo demostré pero me quede con la duda de saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

Rebecca se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado tratando de evadir la mirada del chico, esa mirada que la hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago, y cosas que nunca había sentido, esos sentimientos que ella guardaba necesitaban salir pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

-….- guardo silencio y no sabía que contestar.

- ya veo creo que necesito pedirte perdón- dijo el joven mientras su sonrisa se borraba poniendo una señal de tristeza.

-No Chris!, lo que sucede es que también siento lo mismo por ti. ¡Te quiero!- grito la chica mientras se balanceaba hacia el chico que en ese momento estaba sonrojado y lo abrazo. El la tomo de la cintura y la miro a los ojos.

- te prometo que nunca te dejare sola, te cuidare pase lo que pase ¡aun si debo de perder mi vida!

- gracias Chris eres la única persona que tengo en este momento- dijo la chica mientras derramaba lagrimas desde sus hermosos ojos.

En si Rebecca estaba sola ya que Billy Coen se había ido sin decir a donde, ella lo quería como a un hermano y se sentía segura a su lado pero ese era otro sentimiento distinto al que sentía en estos momentos.

Chris se acerco a la chica y junto sus labios con los de ella plantándole un beso tierno y después se separaron.

- ¡Te quiero Rebecca no lo olvides!

- igual yo Chris!- contesto animadamente la chica con un ligero sonrojo

- bueno es hora de irnos a dormir que mañana será otro día nuevo- dijo el chico mientras la dirigía a la cama de ella y el se acostaba en la suya con esperanza de tener una vida tranquila, lo que Chris y Rebecca no se imaginaban era que vivirían la pesadilla mas grande que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo y espero que alguien lo lea y me deje al menos un review por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Bien amigos vengo de regreso pero ahora si para terminar la historia, sé que paso mucho tiempo y se que eso desmotiva pero ahora estoy dispuesto a terminarla, por favor léanla y déjenme algún review por favor

Capitulo 4

*En las industrias farmacéuticas Umbrella*

Una persona extraña iba entrando en la oficina de un secretario.

-Kristen ¿cómo va la prueba del Tyrant?-

-muy bien señor va en perfecto estado.-

-Kristen ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.-

-Ok Morpheus, el Tyrant va en un muy buen estado, sus signos vitales son grandiosos. Y la pistola de plasma que sirve para detener la mutación excesiva ya esta casi terminada.-

-muy bien, espero resultados perfectos.-

-si señor, disculpa, ¡Morpheus!-

En el sueño de Rebecca *(imagínenselo con el tema de silent hill 3, never forgive, never forgive)*

/Rebecca Flash back/

-al fin termino el horror.- susurro el ex almirante Billy Coen

- sí, oficialmente el ex almirante Billy Coen ha muerto- contesto Rebecca

- gracias Rebecca, te extrañare.- susurro de nuevo mientras las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

/

-Yo te cuidare y buscaremos a todo tu equipo te lo prometo.- dijo Chris Redfield

- gra-gracias Chris

/

-No tengas miedo Rebecca, todos pasamos por una primera vez, confía en ti misma- le dijo Richard

- gracias Richard, eres la persona en la que más confío.-

/

Rebecca apareció frente al Tyrant-002, observo a sus alrededores y vio a Jill tirada en el suelo totalmente noqueada y Chriss tratando de salvarla.

-Rebecca corre! Salvat-

La garra del tyrant atravesó el pecho de lado a lado dejando un gran agujero por el que la sangre se desbordaba y por la boca d Chriss brotaba desmesuradamente.}

-No esto no puede estar pasando, no es cierto!, NO! No es real!-

/Fin del Flash Back/

de agosto de 1998 5:45 am

-Rebecca despierta! Fue una pesadilla, mírame, todo esta bien.- dijo el joven mientras la levantaba tiernamente, Rebecca estaba llorando y sudando, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Al solo pensar en esa imagen donde veía a su amado siendo asesinado brutalmente.

- Chriss, Chriss… sniff…. Júrame que nunca te iras, que nunca me dejaras sola!-

Ella lo repetía mientras seguía llorando.

-Te lo juro Becky nunca te dejare sola te protegeré y me cuidare para estar siempre a tu lado-

- Te amo, Chris te amo!, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Se acostaron en la cama que estaba cerca de ellos y se dieron un tierno beso, se miraron a los ojos, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían juntos, tal vez mañana no despertarían, esas cosas se le pasaron por la mente a los dos pero algo era seguro, se aman y no se alejaran a pesar de todo.

-Te amo Rebeca, descansa.-

-yo también, dulces sueños.-

Se durmieron los dos abrazados y esperando a que terminara la noche que por ahora sería la última noche tranquila en la que podrán dormir con calma absoluta, puesto que mañana sus vidas cambiaran totalmente.

Y se acabó el capítulo, un poco corto pero cada vez irán siendo más largos, espero que les guste mi regreso :3


End file.
